Reign of Chaos
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: A visitor from another world comes with a message foretelling the end of Earthland, from Igneel's mother no less! Join Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy as they fight along side strange and powerful newcomers from Azeroth to finish jobs and eventually save Earthland, Edolas and Azeroth from the Burning Legion, Deathwing and even the Dreaded Lich King. Fairy Tail is all fired up now!
1. The Blood Elf

**Yet another test run of something, I'll see how it goes and based on feedback I'll decide whether or not to continue it. **

**Writers Block has been a real pain as of late so I'm hoping these will help to break it...**

**Starts right after the Moon Island event (Forgot the actual name of the island...)**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Lucy sat on a stray box with Plue on her lap, shaking as usual... she sighed exasperatedly at Natsu's disability to keep his lunch down once again due to his motion sickness... eye twitching as she watched him hurl over the side of the ship.

"Once again, I don't know whether to laugh hysterically or hang my head in shame..." she stated to a nearby Erza who was leaning against the ship's cabin.

Erza didn't reply, rather just humorlessly chuckled a single time... more like a "Hmh!" if anything else...

"We should be back in Magnolia within the hour." Erza said. "Give or take."

Lucy was glad to hear that, although considering what was supposed to be planned for them when they got back suggested otherwise.

Lucy stood up and walked over to the spot where Natsu was laying on the ground, curled up in the fetal position. Lucy sighed and looked off the side of the ship... the water was a clear crystal blue, in fact it was so clear one could see right to the bottom where tons of oceanic fauna and flora resided. It would have been Happy's dream come true if he wasn't too busy trying to talk Natsu's stomach out of climbing up his throat.

She looked up towards the skyline...

"Uh-oh..." she muttered and the Captain of the Pirate ship took notice as well.

"Beware me beauty!" he said, most likely to Erza given recent circumstances. "A storms a comin' in! I can feel the Waves already choppin' up! And if it really is that far out and affecting us this much already, I'm afraid of what will happen should it get any closer..."

*Crack-Boom*!

Lucy jumped in place, her hair standing on end... Erza was... unfazed, naturally...

"Hold it steady, head straight to Magnolia!"

"Yes ma'am"

**Five Minutes Later...**

The waves lashed against the hull of the ship with the fierceness of a Dragon Slayer, of course not like the one on board given his current state...

"I don't know if we're even headed towards Magnolia anymore my lady!" said the Captain "I've lost all sense of direction!"

"At this point just head for any dry land!" yelled Erza over the bellowing storm, which poured rain, threw waves around and shot lightening here and there in a tempest.

Lucy glanced back at Natsu, who if his condition had been bad a few minutes ago, surely it was worse now...

"Are we going to make it?" she asked

"Yes we will!" replied Erza with full confidence.

Lucy turned around after being tapped on the shoulder, Grey stood there with a worried look on his face. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

Erza heard this and wiped around "What do you mean by that?!"

"This storm doesn't seem natural... like someone sent it at us on purpose..."

"A Magic storm?" Erza pondered

"Is that possible?" Lucy asked

"Not that I've heard of..." replied Erza "At least not one so wide and powerful..."

"Brace yer' selves me hearties!" yelled the Captain and the three turned back to the Bow just in time to see an enormous wave headed right at them... before it crashed into the ship, sending everyone on deck overboard...

They were all strong swimmers, but in this storm, staying afloat alone was a severe challenge...

"NATSU! ERZA! GREY! HAPPY!" Lucy yelled, getting no response as another wave washed over her...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

*Hack hack, cough, weeze*

Lucy pushed herself up after expelling a large amount of salty seawater, along with some sand. She looked around, taking in her surroundings... a thin white sand beach overlooked by a grass plain, risen about a meter above the sand.

"Natsu! Happy! Erza! Grey!" she yelled... "Where are you?"

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu and Erza had pulled themselves off the beach and started walking along it in hopes of finding the others.

"You think we're still on the mainland?" he asked

"From the looks of it I'd say we're actually not that far from Magnolia, maybe only an hour or two's walk..." replied Erza

"Aye!" chirped Happy.

As they made their way down the coast towards Magnolia, they came across Grey who was still unconscious along the beach line. Natsu took the initiative by running towards him, digging his foot into the sand and coming up and kicking him in the stomach.

"URRGH!" Spat Grey as he was abruptly woken. "What the hell man!?"

"Just making sure you're still alive is all!" said Natsu in a smart ass tone.

"Why you fire faced-"

"Oh c'mon I mean it was effective right!?"

"Stop your pointless fighting! We need to find Lucy!" exclaimed Erza

"yes ma'am!" Grey and Natsu squeaked as they stood upright.

Another several minutes of walking revealed that the group... was not alone...

"Stop" said Erza

"What is it?" Natsu asked

"I feel a presence..." and a shadow passed behind them... Erza turned around to face a person who hadn't been there a moment ago...

"W- how'd you sense him!?"

"I think it's a her..." said Erza "And the real question is how _didn't_ I sense her... her magic power is... incredible..." she mused, the regained her composure "Who are you and why were you following us!?" she demanded to the slim hooded figure.

The hood of the new character covered her face with the hood itself and a pull up cloth mask... her clothing was made of a deep, dark red, almost black fabric with a lighter red and golden trim... a small symbol of a red jewel encased in winged fire was emblazoned on the right side of her chest. A symbol resembling the _Omega _sign was patched into her leggings with a dot in the center, the Omega sign around the dot was jagged, with four spikes sticking out of it... on her back she had a large wooden stave with a green gem mounted on the end... at her side she had a nearly blue steel short sword with red runes written along it's scabbard.

"Natsu... Natsu Dragneel?" she said, her voice holding a sense of nobility.

"Who's asking?" Natsu said.

The obvious mage rolled up her sleeve revealing a golden tattoo in the shape of a tall thin tower with two dragon wings sprouting from either side. "A messanger"

"For me?" asked Natsu

"No, but for someone you know... I am under the impression you know someone by the name of Igneel"

Natsu's heart nearly stopped, he furrowed his brow "What do you know about Igneel!? Why should I tell you anything about him!? We just met how can I trust you!?"

"So you don't know his location I take it..." said the newcomer

"Why are you even searching for him!?" yelled Natsu.

"That... is a long story" her voice was flat and unmoving, nearly emotionless... "I've traveled the land for ten years time, and when I nearly thought I'd found him, he was gone... I knew you knew Igneel, and that was my goal from then on. To find you, Natsu Dragneel, in hopes that I may finally deliver my message... and go home..."

"So you can't tell me who the message is even from!?"

The girl giggled "Who it's from? Hehe... it's from his mother of course."

"W-what!?"

"I didn't even know Igneel had a mother." Said Erza

"I didn't think he did either..." said Natsu

"What?" laughed the hooded girl. "You thought that Igneel just appeared out of thin air one day?!"

"So if you were really sent by his mother, surely you would know Dragon Slayer magic?" said Natsu

"Dragon Slayer Magic?" asked the girl "I've heard of it, but no, I don't know any... I have my own form of magic... I don't need Dragon Slayer Magic..."

"Are you saying you could beat me without Dragon Slayer Magic!?" yelled Natsu

"Natsu! Don't get like this just because someone might be more powerful than you! That's for you and Grey to fight about!" exclaimed Happy

"Yeah man, we can't just go around picking fights with random strangers just because they bug you!"

"Oh yeah? Well I just wanna see if this girl is just all smoke and no fire!" Natsu said, causing Erza to cringe in annoyance... "FIRE DRAGON! IRON FIST!" he yelled and his hand engulfed in flames racing towards the hooded girl...

Impact!

"AAHHHH!" Natsu yelled as he was sent flying back easily ten meters into the sand... he raised his head to look at the girl... who had not only countered his attack so easily but now a large orb of fire circled around her shoulders... she'd stolen his fire... slowly the color changed... the fire lost its red and orange color... becoming more green and white...

"Green... flames?" Natsu wondered

"I know your powers Natsu... and I wouldn't eat these flames if I were you..."

"I'm a Dragon Slayer! I can take any flames! Nothing burns me!"

"Fel Fire will..."

This caught everyone's attention abruptly...

"Fel Fire is nothing like normal flames... to those untrained to handle it specifically it will burn and poison all who touch it... if the flame doesn't kill you... the taint will... especially if you are to eat it... then for sure it would kill you..." the girl paused "But I don't seek your demise..." she stated and the flame subsided...

"Who are you?" asked Grey "I know we should have asked this sooner but... really..."

"My name is Sarandara Dawnbreaker..."

"That tattoo you had..." started Erza "You must be part of a guild then I take it?"

"Guild? No... that's just the symbol of the Wyrmrest Accord... from which Igneel's mother sent me.

Natsu who finally struggled to his feet, had the nagging question to ask... "So who exactly is Igneel's mother?"

The girl chuckled "Why, Alextraza... the queen of Dragons..."

"Q-queen?" he stuttered "I didn't know dragons had a ruling system..."

"It used to be Deathwing, the Black Dragon... but he was lost so long ago that Alextraza now takes the role..." she paused "Which is why I've come seeking Igneel... his mother... sensed that the time was coming... when Deathwing would return... she sent me to find him and bring him home before another great sundering of our world began..."

"Are you saying th-" started Natsu but was cut off.

"Deathwing is the Destroyer of worlds... if he breaks ours... there is no telling if he'll be satisfied or not... as I said I was sent here ten years ago... this was before the... Lich King... even fell... assuming he... did indeed fall..." when she said the words Lich King the girl looked over her shoulders franticly then returned her gaze back to the three wizards... she sighed apologetically "Sorry I... get nervous whenever he is mentioned... even by me..."

"Well... if you are guildless... you should come join ours!" smiled Natsu "You seem pretty powerful and I'm sure the others wouldn't mind a new addition!"

The girl smiled under her hood "The offer is nice... and if you will help me look for Igneel... then I will agree to come with you."

"Alright!" Grey happily sighed "Glad that's settled..."

"Right, but remember we still need to find Lucy..." reminded Erza.

Sarandara pointed down the beach towards Magnolia "Is that her?"

Everyone turned around to see a skimpily clothed girl in a white sleeveless shirt and blue mini-skirt... her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail...

"Lucy!" exclaimed Happy, flying over to her "We got a new addition to Fairy Tail!"

"All the way out here?" she asked, then noticed Sarandara... clad in her dark robes...

"My name is Sarandara Dawnbreaker, nice to meet you." she said...

Lucy nodded respectfully "I guess I'll hear the rest from you guys later" she said.

Sara smiled but suddenly gasped for air... "Ghhhh" she moaned

"Are you ok?" asked Grey

Her shaky hands reached for a satchel wrapped around her waist "I-I-I'm fine... I j-just need to take something..." she reached into her bad and pulled out a small black potion filled with some kind of disgusting looking sludgy substance... a sudden chill ran through everyone's spine...

Sara's hands had been perfectly tanned and cream colored when she'd reached into the bag... when she pulled it out they had gotten darker... greyed... as though her skin was decaying... she pulled the cork on the bottle and drank the contents... color quickly returned to her body and her shaking died down along with her hardcore breathing...

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Erza.

"F-fine... just had to take some medicine was all..." replied Sarandara.

"Disgusting looking medicine..." commented Grey "Uhg... I can smell it from here... what the hell is that stuff made from?"

No one saw it but the girl hid a smirk behind a lock of her hair... which redness was returning to as though it had just been bleached out... "Oh trust me... you don't... want to know..."

She brushed herself off and regained her composure, she clasped her hands together like Grey would before he used his ice-make magic, but instead she reeled back bringing her hands to her hip and then lifting them to the sky. "Re-spec!" and a golden symbol of a Arcane Wand appeared, cycled around showing a few other symbols before landing on the symbol of a bow and wild beast... her hands dropped and her weapons and armor vanished in golden light before being replaced instantly with reinforced red and brown scaled armor, a scale plate across her upper chest and scale skirt around her waist with leather leggings and half-cut leather top with a single scale claw shoulder pad. (Hunter PvE BOA set) A crossbow with a red shield covering it taking place of her staff, a hood of chains replaced her hood of cloth and a large wolf appeared next to her. "Hunter!" she waved her hand behind her back and the wolf disappeared.

"What kind of magic is that!?" Erza exclaimed

"Specialization Magic... though in truth I'm neither really mage, hunter, warrior or whatever... before I came to this world I learned and mastered almost all the techniques of fighting in my world in order to prepare myself for this one... Re-spec is not much different than your Requip magic Erza... However each specialization I change to has a set armor and weapon combination that I can modify as I see fit. Now then. Aspect of the Pack!"

A Cheetah glyph appeared over her head, as well as the rest of group, causing them to move faster.

"Now then lets head back to this guild of yours"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

"Ah Erza your back, how was your island vacation?" said Mira Jane as they entered the guild hall.

"It wasn't a vacation it was work..." Erza replied sternly "Where might the master be?"

"Some last minute meeting or something, he's been gone since yesterday."

Natsu and Grey heaved large sighes of relief "Good then we won't have to deal with _that_ until gramps gets back."

"Would someone please tell me what _that_ is!?" Exclaimed Lucy.

Mira looked past Erza towards someone standing cross armed behind her, dressed in armor and petite in figure. "Who is this?"

"A potential new member who we found on the beach, turns out she's been looking for Igneel just like Natsu and she seems friendly enough, so I offered to take her into the guild, we just need the master's approval." Replied Erza.

"She's so cute!" Several of the guys randomly shouted out... mainly Wakkaba, Macco (Spell check that) and Elfman... causing Erza, Mira and the new girl to roll their eyes...

"Ah, well then allow me to informally welcome you to Fairy Tail!" Chirped Mira just as Sara finished Specing back into her Mage Class. (Dreadmist PvE BoA set)

"Thanks."

No one noticed Lucy creep over to Natsu and Grey, to whom she whispered "Hey, ever find it creepy that she never pulls her hood up? I've still yet to see her face clearly."

"So?" Questioned Grey "Mystogan isn't much different, no one has ever seen his face and we're all fine with it."

Lucy looked back at Sara who was talking with Erza now, their conversation could be just slightly over heard, something about where Sara would live for now... Lucy just hoped the strange new girl didn't get stuck at her place...

***one strange changeling event later...***

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Makarov had returned and everyone had been returned to their bodies, thankfully, and Gramps was running through the rules and procedure with the new girl.

"Hey that makes me not the newest member now!" Lucy exclaimed randomly.

"Aye, shame I was getting used to you..." said Happy.

"I'm not leaving you stupid cat!"

Suddenly the guild went quiet... something uncommon with Fairy Tail... a gust of ice cold wind blew through the door and chilled everyone to the bone... oddly enough... it affected Grey as well, who broke out shivering.

"What the hell kinda magic is this!?" he exclaimed

The only one not shivering was the new girl... then a voice echoed out. "I... come..." Sara looked suddenly more pale than she had a moment ago... muttering something under her breath...

Then just like that all the heat returned to the room...

Grey who had gotten his cool back walked over to Sarandara and demanded "What the heck kinda magic was that!? Why were you the only one not affected!?"

Sara drew her runed short sword... staring at the blade...

"He wasn't killed..." she replied...

"Huh?" the whole guild looked at Sara, their expressions pleading for an answer...

Then a name Sara wished she'd never have to say slipped through her mouth... "Arthas..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I want to find this Arthas guy and punch him right in the mouth! Who does he think he is that he can freeze our guild hall just like that!?" Natsu raged.

"Hey you think the rest of us are cool with this!? We don't even know who this Arthas guy is!" exclaimed Grey

"He... is a lord of terrible evil... he caused much pain back in my homeland... and suffering... I fear that if he is here then he looks to rebuild what he lost in Azeroth... my home world... the Scourge..." explained Sara, with all of Fairy Tail's strongest listening to her "If he even has a fraction of the former Scourge's numbers, This place... Earthland will be in grave danger... consider him my number one priority."

"Yours!?" Natsu bellowed "You wanna hog all the fun for yourself huh?!"

Sara huffed "NO! I have a score to settle with that bastard! For this is also personal! Arthas murdered my people and turned me- I mean my people into monstrosities! He's the lord of the undead!"

"Your people huh? Back on Azeroth how many countries were there?"

"Few _real_ ones... mostly the map was split into regions, with no real government... Just a Race war I guess... and I am one of those races..." she smirked "Which is not human..."

"Y-your not human?" Asked a skeptic Lucy.

"No..." Sara lifted her hands up to her hood and Lucy jumped back. "What? You've got dog people, cat people, weird ass block men but an Elf unsettles you!?" two foot long ears poked up out of Sara's red hair. Her eyes shone a bright green, some kind of magical energy flowed through her veins, Arcane power. "I'm what most on Azeroth call a Blood Elf... and no... we don't drink blood..."

"Blood Elf...?" Lucy muttered

"Yes... and my kind especially has a score to settle with Arthas... I'm going to pay him back for all the pain he's caused my kind..." Sara clenched her fist "You can count on it!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

**Pretty short I think but I'm running short of motivation already, Well... like I said its just a test run and I may or may not continue it depending on peoples response to it... I meant for a more dramatic reveal but... well... time and inspiration were lacking... **

**Also if I do continue it I will probably write from now on in first person, I strongly dislike writing in third person (To which I feel there was no perspective in this chapter) so that will likely change.**

**Anyways if you liked please leave me a review, lemme know what was good, what was bad and maybe what was in between. If you really liked it then add it to your faves and follow it to know if I actually update it.**

**This has been Rogue and I leave with my usual saying**

**WTYL fanbros! (Write to you later)**

**-Rogue**


	2. Azeroth Dragons

**Gonna start off at the Phantom Lord arc then go until Nirvana or Edolas before breaking off from the "plot" of the Anime.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A few weeks later Team Natsu was heading back from a mission when people in the streets started giving them sympathetic looks for reasons they were unable to explain.

"What's with the looks?" Erza wondered aloud.

"Look at the guild hall!" Lucy exclaimed and pointed towards it on the horizon.

"What the!?"

The team ran towards it, barging into it, finding it ruined with metal pillars driven through the roof, floors and walls... Erza led them down into the basement to check if it had been hit, only to find that all their Guildmates were sheltered there.

"Master what happened!?" Erza asked

"Phantom lord... attacked our guild..." he said in a drunken stupor

"The nerve!"

"Don't worry Erza, we only had one injury, everyone else had gone home for the night..."

"Who was injured?"

Makarov pointed across the room to Sara who had a bandage on her head, also covering one of her ears.

"I know who attacked us... I have no where to stay so I was trying to sleep against one of the tables here when I heard someone come in, I'm a light sleeper, and I turned around to see someone I didn't recognize... a burly black haired guy with these weird metal studs in his face... called himself an Iron Dragon Slayer... Gajeel I think..."

"Iron Steel Gajeel..." Said Grey "I think I've heard of him..."

"Phantom Lord..." Growled Erza

"W-what!? Them!? Why would they-"

"Its no secret that we never got along with that guild but going this far, trashing our guild hall and hurting one of our members... Master! Why are you letting them get away with that!?" She exclaimed

"If they hurt one of our members it would mean war..." Makarov Chuckled... "But from what I hear this Gajeel didn't get away unscathed either..."

Sara laughed "Yeah you should have seen the way he ran after I kicked his ass around the guild hall..." her warm smile faded "But I'll admit, he was probably on par with me, I may have only won by luck... we each took a beating..."

Mira walked around the counter of the makeshift bar stand and interjected "Actually I think it's fortunate that the whole Element 5 didn't show up..."

"Element five?" Asked Lucy

Erza nodded "She's right, Phantom Lord has a similar type of classification of wizard, the element force five, which is roughly on par with our S-Class..."

Natsu slammed his fist down on the counter, a small eruption of flames splashing out at the area of impact. "Then what are we waiting for!? Lets take the fight to them! They'll not get away with this!"

*slam*

Erza swatted Natsu who went flying into the guy who is always standing by the job board, yet never taking a job...

"Natsu, didn't you hear the master? Starting a war between the guilds not only would prove disastrous but is also illegal! The Magic council would respond... harshly..."

"But we can't just let them get away with thi-"

"Natsu!" Yelled Sara "Back in Azeroth I had to deal with defeat on several occasions, most were worse than a simple trashing... I shoved those aside and carried on, there were more important things to worry about..." She jumped up on the table "I'm not saying that we're forgiving them! I'm not saying they'll get away with it! But if they EVER show their faces again they will not get away unpunished! Learning from defeat from a strong foe makes you stronger than victory over a lesser foe! But it's the trying which makes you stronger! But it takes strength to resist being taunted into a battle, which is what Phantom is trying to do! I guaranteed it! If we go to war that will be exactly what they want! Why else would they attack like this? It's the only explanation!"

"As much as it pains me to admit this, she's right" said Makarov "For now we will wait... should Phantom make another move we will react appropriately."

***Later... at Lucy's place...***

"What the hell are you all doing here!?" Lucy exclaimed in response to the intrusion of the four... five... uninvited guests... "And what is the new girl doing here!?"

"Master agreed that it would be safest to stay together with the current situation on hand..." Explained Erza "And I didn't feel comfortable leaving you with the two boys here..." she smirked as she sipped tea while sitting at Lucy's table.

Sara stood up and looked at Lucy... "There is also something I withheld from telling the Master..."

"Something you withheld?" asked Lucy

"Yes I was about to explain it, we were just waiting for you..." She cleared her throat "It wasn't just Gajeel who attacked the Guild Hall... someone else was there..."

"Someone else?"

"Notice you ask many dumb questions?"

"I do?"

"YES!" Exclaimed Sara, her hair ruffling, she sighed and smoothed it back down, her green eyes regaining her composure. "Anyways, it was... a Night Elf..."

"Nigh-"

"I'm getting there so shut up!" Sara coughed as she interrupted Lucy's next dumb question. "Yeah A night Elf... she also seems to be a dragon slayer..."

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelped.

"Also... though I hardly use its magic... I too am also a Dragonslayer..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Sara was laying against the table furthest away from the guild hall entrance, trying to get some shut eye, her eyes were just about to glaze over when a loud crack from the head of the hall rung out... her eyes shot open and looked towards the intruder .

"Hey you!" She called out. "I don't recognize your face. Are you from Fairy Tail?"

The long black haired man with red eyes glared at her... "Fist of the Iron Dragon!" he yelled and a pillar of solid Iron streaked towards her.

Almost with lightning speed the Elf had evaded the attack and leapt up to the second floor in one bound, perched on the railing...

"I'll take that... as a fuck you..." she said, Re-specing into her Warrior Gear, a full set of Black Boulderfist Armor from her tour in Outland. It was made of several black and red runed plates strung and held together with leather straps, revealing her stomach and about an inch wide up her side where the armor parter, her shoulder plates however protected her upper arms very well while her gloves only went up to about half her forearms. The pants had a triangular plate covering her sensitive area with another inch opening with leather straps keeping her leg plates on which went down to just above her ankle where her calf high boots took over. A large two-handed red sword of Fel Iron took place of her Staff which she had just a moment ago.

"I am Iron Steel Gajeel, Dragonslayer of Phantom Lord! And I've got a bone to pick with you Fairies!" yelled Gajeel, pointing an accusing finger at Sarandara.

'A dragonslayer?' thought Sara 'Fire would be one thing, I've been trained to handle fire and ice based attacks easily... but Iron is physical and it would be no different than if I were fighting toe to toe with the cold steel of the Scourge... no... I'll break out the big guns, he's not getting away...'

"A Dragonslayer huh? We've got one as well, Natsu, I'm sure you have heard of him..."

"Yeah I've heard of him!" Gajeel jeered "I've heard he's hotheaded and stubborn... an idiot!"

Sara laughed out loud. "This?! Coming from the guy who burst into our Guild hall thinking he'd find easy pickings! You don't know who you've stumbled into..." she growled, her voice almost echoing with power.

"Obsidian Dragon Pillar!" Sara yelled jumping at the Iron Dragonslayer, causing a pillar of black obsidian to erupt from the ground, barely missing Gajeel as he jumped back.

"Another Dragonslayer... how convenient... but your aim is off..."

"Not quite so..." Sara opened her fist into a flower burst "Obsidian explosion!" the pillar shattered into millions of tiny shards which were sent as shrapnel across the Guild hall, somehow all the shards missed her...

"Iron Dragon Shield!" Gajeel's right arm became a solid shield as hard as Dragonscale, stopping all the obsidian shards in their tracks...

"I take it you are an Obsidian Dragonslayer?" Said Gajeel peeking out from his shield.

"Close... I'm a Black Dragonslayer, in general they hold the elements of shadow, destruction and death... obsidian is just their primary gemstone and/or metal which represents them..."

"Ah, I see, that makes sense then... but just like obsidian you are frail! I mean look at your body! No build to you! I don't understand how you hit so hard!"

"Like obsidian, I may look frail, but try to break me and I'll send shards of the sharpest quality at you, break me at your own risk... you play with obsidian and you get cut... BADLY!" Sara drew her Red runed Shortsword and created a ball of black flame in her other hand. "Black Dragon Arrow!" the black flames separated and became arrows five of them all curving around Gajeel's shield and hitting him in the back, knocking him towards Sara, who slashed her sword across his chest.

*Clang!*

Her sword grazed off his chest like it were armored, sending sparks flying. "WHAT!?" she yelped and quickly kicked him in the gut, sending him into a table, splintering it... it was like trying to kick down a Tauren...

"Iron Dragon Skin..." Gajeel muttered, "No blade can pierce it while it is active..."

"Looks like I'll have to beat you up with my bear hands then..." Sara smirked in reply.

"No way I'm gonna let myself get beaten up by such a scrawny chick!" He jumped out of the table rubble "Iron Dragon Roar!" he let loose a wave of metal... something... which despite its misty looking appearance seemed to be entirely solid as it ripped through a wooden support pillar.

There was no way to avoid the attack as it pushed Sara into a wall, bashing her head into it... drawing blood... she felt her forehead which was sticky with the stuff... she checked her belt satchel, drawing a potion of healing and quickly downing it, stemming the blood flow.

"Iron Dragon Pillars!" Several columns of iron burst from the ground tearing up the guildhall, going through the rafters and roof.

"Damn you!" Sara cursed and sheathed her shortsword, drawing her Red Fel Iron sword and charging straight at Gajeel, thrusting into his abdomen. Like last time the blade didn't pierce but it packed much power, sending Gajeel flying into the door of the Guildhall, a crack in his skin... upon impacting the door... his skin shattered.

He struggled to his feet. "You destroyed my Outter shield!" he exclaimed not believing it, staring in awe at the Black Dragonslayer, who was engulfed in black flames of anger and rage.

"I give you this chance to leave now with your mouth intact!"

"Not a chance! I've been waiting for a challenge like this! Iron Dragon Sword!"

*clang!*

The two blades clashed and locked with Gajeel overpowering the smaller slayer, just momentarily as she ducked backwards, causing him to tumbled over her. She pivoted around and stabbed her sword into the ground where Gajeel had just been as he rolled over and onto his feet.

"Iron Dragon Spike!" A massive lance of iron was thrown at Sara which she grabbed midair flipping it around, smacking Gajeel across the face with the blunt end.

"Obsidian Dragon Sword! Two can play at that game!" her hand became a huge blade of obsidian, it would shatter upon anything it hit hard enough but that was the idea, a once use attack spell which would not only deal bluntish cutting damage but also send out razor sharp shrapnel hurting the target for extra damage while hurting any enemies nearby the point of impact.

*thwap*

"AAH!" Sara screemed as an Arrow protruded from her thigh, it was coated in some black substance... she looked towards the entranceway, her Obsidian sword vanishing...

"Y-you..." She muttered... "H-how?" she drew her sword, glaring back at her new attacker, while Gajeel took a breather...

"Gajeel... bad boy... why not take a break, I'll clean up the Horde Trash we've got here..." said the purple skinned woman with a bow in her hand. A Simple purple leather and fur covered bra covered her chest with a brown scaled skirt, open at the front where more fur armor covered what would have otherwise been exposed, brown leather boots went up to her knees and she had a quiver full of arrows on her back.

"Black arrow sweetie..." Hummed the Night Elf... "Have fun losing to me without magic for a while..." she mocked.

Sara pulled the arrow out of her thigh, tossing it to the ground. She spun her sword in her hand... glaring at the Night Elf... this time the fight was for something else other than Fairy Tail... she leaned back on one leg, building up pleasure before charging the Night Elf.

"FOR THE HORDE!" She yelled

"For the Alliance!" Retorted the Purple Elf.

Sara slashed her Fel Sword down where the Night Elf had been a moment ago, as she had leapt back, throwing a net at Sara, snaring her legs making her trip.

Without wasting a moment Sara whipped out a dagger from her boot and cut through the ropes and rolled out of the way of a glowing green Serpent Sting arrow. She sprung to her feet, looking around for the Night Elf... she was nowhere to be seen.

"I knew Night Elves were a cowardly lot..." She growled.

"Behind you sweetie..."

Sara turned around in time to deflect another arrow just as her attacker came out of Shadowmeld.

"Your just an S-Hunter..." Sara said "You think you can beat a P-Warrior?" she snickered "Actually let's try something else..."

"Not a chance..." The Night Elf dropped her bow. "Emerald Dragon Roar!" and a spray of glowing green acid spewed forth hitting Sara in the chest, the acid slowly corroding her armor.

"Acid, Sleep and Nature magic... those are the Emerald Dragon's specialties right? Nothing that can stand up to pure destruction." She was about to cast another spell when remembering she had been silenced... she muttered something under her breath... maybe another minute without magic she concluded. For now she'd have to rely on her combat skills.

"Emerald Arrow Storm!" Yelled the Night Elf, kicking her bow back up and into her hands, notching three arrows and releasing them at Sara... she managed to deflect one but the other two passed clean through her like she wasn't wearing any armor.

"If I used my Emerald Roar on an enemy, it renders their armor completely useless... hence its VERY effective against Plate Wearers, making them as vulnerable as if they were naked..."

"Hmm... Then I guess I just won't use any..."

"What!?"

Sara threw her armor off with only a set of petite red underwear on. Her red hair reaching down to just below her shoulder blades, with a aqua and silver hairband running through her hair atop her head.

"Quite the exhibitionist aren't you?" Snickered the Blue haired Night Elf

"Thats funny coming from you..." replied Sara dropping her huge Fel Iron Sword and swapping back to her short sword, with a dagger in her other hand. "At least since I have no armor on my speed and movement aren't prohibited... that useless Platemail isn't slowing me down now." Sara sneered "See if you can keep up!"

She leapt onto one of the ruined and splintered pillars and kicked off it towards another at incredible speeds before charging at the Night Elf and slashing her across the stomach before she could react.

"Damnit!" she cursed, grasping her wounds. "Emerald Rejuvenation..." she muttered closing her wounds with nature magic.

Over to the side Gajeel was just watching their fight as she caught his breath. "Well... this chick is something else..." he muttered as he pushed himself up. "Hey Rhianus I think we're done here? Lets wrap this up huh?!"

"Sure thing babe" said the Night Elf, Rhianus, blowing a nonchalant air kiss at Gajeel.

Suddenly power surged around the Half-naked Blood Elf... "My power is back!" she laughed. "Time to end this... Re-spec! Deactivate!" as her class magic failed and reverted to her original class...

The Night Elf's jaw dropped, "No... no... anything but that!" she cringed at Sara's class...

"What? I don't get it? What is she?"

"A monster..." muttered Rhia... "That's what those Dark magic worshiping scum are... they are powerful warriors and just as powerful spellcasters... they make the magic's of Dalaran look like mere play things... we need to get out of here now... here goes nothing! Emerald Dragon Sleep!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

"So yeah... she somehow put me to sleep..." Sara finished... "Now I've been trained hard, and during my training I became immune to Sleep magic, along with a few other forms of, as we call it at home; Crowd Control Magic... this Emerald Dragon Sleep she used on me must be extremely powerful... I'd guess she was trained by Ysera herself, Aspect of the Green Dragonflight..."

"So wait... if these Aspects trained their own Dragonslayers... would that mean Deathwing trained you?" Asked Lucy.

"No..." Replied Sara... "Oddly enough I was trained by Alexstrasza, Chromie and Lord Itharius... but most prominently, Nalice the ambassador for the Black Dragonflight. The others mainly helped me perfect my Re-specing magic while Nalice trained me in Black Dragon Magic... I have no love for Deathwing..."

"So who else could there be?"

Sara planted her elbows on the table in thought... "Well, there is the Black Dragonslayer, me... the Green Dragonslayer, Rhia... then its also quite likely there will be a Bronze, Blue and maybe Nether Dragonslayer... though I doubt there will be a Nether one..."

Then Erza butted in "So whats with the gems in each of their names?"

Sara held up her hand, showing them a silver ring with a shiny and polished obsidian chip embedded in it with tiny gold studs around the obsidian. "Each Dragonflight has their own special gem or metal... for Blues it is Azure, Green Emerald, Black Obsidian, Bronze... well... Bronze, Gold as well works for them... and then Red is Ruby." She glanced at Natsu... "Speaking of which, I left out our Ruby Dragonslayer here..."

"What?" Asked Natsu who was just a moment half asleep...

"You were trained By Igneel, the son of Alexstrasza, he was a Red/Ruby Dragon... which makes you a Red Dragonslayer, that is why you are different from Gajeel, I could sense your power over his, your magic is much more familiar, Azeroth magic..." She pondered another thought... "Which means if you were trained in Red Dragon Magic, then you must have some kind of reserve of Mana... which is totally different then Magic Power. The M.P of this world is for fancy elaborate magic, as I've noticed... Mana is much less malleable but packs significantly more punch when talking about attack, support or healing magic."

"This business with Azeroth Wizards and Warriors is troubling" said Erza "It seems that you may not be the only Azerothian here."

"Yeah... the only question is whose side will they be on?"

"Side?"

Sara chuckled "More details on that later alright?" she grinned cutely.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Later, the next day in the morning Lucy, Erza, Gray and Natsu had gotten word that something big had gone down in Magnolia Square, the one with the giant tree... when they got there a large crowd was surrounding the tree... they then over heard something about Fairy Tail wizards in trouble...

"Excuse us we're from their guild." Said Erza, brushing aside people so that they may pass.

Once they'd passed the crowd, their blood ran cold as their eyes set upon three of their Guildmates; Jet, Droy and Levy. All had been badly beaten up and thrashed, then chained upon the massive tree... Levy even had a Phantom Lord Crest tattooed on her stomach...

"H-how could they!" Erza exclaimed.

"Cowards! Those bastards!" Growled Gray.

"Those animals..." someone said from behind them... they turned around to see Master Makarov standing there with his stave in one hand... "They can trash our Guildhall and make fun of use... but to harm one of my children and humiliate them such as this... with no repercussion!? THIS MEANS WAR!"

"Master?" inquired Erza

"Tomorrow we march on the Phantom Lord Branch in Oak Town." Said Makarov "We bring war to Phantom Lord, just as they wanted..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

**Hope you are liking the story so far! I know I'm enjoying writing it. **

**While I was writing I noticed Sarandara's personality is kind of a mix of all the FT character, being cool like Gray but sort of mature like Erza, while being easily provoked during battle, much like Natsu at times... I'm probably going to have her class be related to her current personality so for example when she is a Warrior she'll be hot headed and brash, while as a Priest or Paladin she may be more sensible and calm.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed and if you did why not add it to your faves and follow it to stay in the know of updates. Also if you could drop me a review saying what you liked, OR with constructive criticism, I don't usually broadcast this, but I've developed a 100% ZERO tolerance for flames, which means if you have something negative to say, please tell me what it is about and how to improve it, like I said constructive criticism. Thank you and please have a happy holiday!**

**WTYL guys**

**-Rogue**


	3. Sarandra vs Rhianus

**Begin the battle...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Just so we're clear Natsu..." Said Sara while the whole of Fairy Tail was standing just outside Phantom Lord's Hall in Oak Town "Gajeel is yours, I'm taking Rhia..."

"By all means" Natsu raised a fist "I've got a bone to pick with Gajeel anyways!"

"Aye sir!" chirped Happy.

Makarov pushed through the gathering of Wizards to the front, before slaming down the door, sending three Phantom grunts flying to the other end of the hall.

Everyone looked back towards the intruders "Fairy Tail has come knocking Jose, show yourself!"

"It's Fairy Tail get them!" yelled one of the Phantom Lord grunts.

"Hya!" Natus yelled and let out a weaker version of his wing slash which sent out tendrils of red flame causing the initial charge of six Phantom goons flying away, all charred up and blackened.

With the rest of the guild on alert they came charging out from the back, filling up the hall with many Phantom wizards, maybe double the Fairy Tail numbers. However these were all goons and lackeys, with little magical talent compared to the Fairy Tail ones.

Ten Phantom goons surrounded Erza who switched to her Heaven's wheel armor and quickly dispatched them with many swords flying about her.

Gray had sent an Ice lance into a group of clustered P.L men and used an Ice bomb to trigger an explosion in the lance which froze all his targets solid.

Sara who had changed to her Paladin Class before the battle, dressed in full Bloodforged Plate armor, similar to what the Blood Knights of Silvermoon wore clapped her hands together causing the ground about her to become bathed in holy fire causing anyone who would come close to her who was hostile to catch fire.

Some guy who tried to charge her got a shield to the face after she had yelled "Hey I hear you like shields!" and threw her shield at him which ricochet off him and about five others taking them down for the count.

"Hey that's her!" Exclaimed one of the Phantom Grunts, "She's the one who thrashed Gajeel during his attack on Fairy Tail!" before a golden holy hammer slammed into his face him instantly.

Several Phantom goons flew off the steps to the upper levels, the Master making his way up them after Jose "Erza, you lead the others to finish off the rabble! I'm going after Jose!"

"Yes sir! You heard him people! Lets finish this!"

*Ka-boom*

A crater was created at the point of impact, it caught the attention of everyone in the battle... emerging from the crater was a man with long black hair and studs on his face, Gajeel.

"I think its time I joined the party..." he growled

"As do I" said a Purple skinned Night Elf as she came out of the shadows and unlike Gajeel landed off the second floor without so much as a sound.

Natsu and Sara were side by side as they noticed the new opponents... "Gajeel is mine..." said Natsu, growling...

Then he heard an inhuman sound coming from Sarandra, he looked over to see her fiery green eyes replaced by ice cold blue ones. "Yeah fine by me..." she hissed. She blinked again and they reverted back to her green eyes... Natsu raised an eyebrow but there were more pressing matters at hand, and so he charged Gajeel, sending him flying back into the wall. "I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!" he yelled

Sara respected into a Rogue, wearing purple and golden trimmed leather armor (Bonechewer Armor) and crippled three Phantom Grunts on her way to Rhia the Night Elf. Just as she was almost in melee range she reached to her belt and threw a poisoned knife at Rhia which she parried with a long and wide dagger before pulling her Bow out from her back. She jumped back and stuck to the wall with only her feet, her body muscles holding her upright as she notched and fired a Poisonous arrow at her target, who easily side stepped the shot.

Natsu over to the side had just gotten a mouth full of fire... Sara's element had yet to be thrown into the fray however. Until someone blasted her with black and green shadow tendrils, which she was able to down much like Natsu with fire.

"S-she just ate Pure Shadow Energy! Shouldn't she be dead with all that dark energy in her!?"

"I can also eat Arcane energy..." she smirked "Surprisingly enough being a Dragonslayer makes me immune to the side-effects of magic consumption..." meaning no matter how much magic she consumed she'd never become a Wretched like many other Blood Elves who overdosed on magic and magic items.

"Black Dragon Infernal Destruction! A large black magic circle appeared at her feet, spreading outwards.

"Huh..." Huffed Rhia "I'm an Emerald Dragonslayer, Sleep, Wind and Earth are my elements, which means I have a fairly large arsenal of Magical nullifying spells at my call." Her eyes narrowed. "Not as many as the Azure Flight but still quite a few... Earth Barrier!" she held her hands out and all her allies within forty yards gained a pair of floating brown orbs around them which would absorb the next spell they took damage from.

Sara clenched her fist sending a wave of black destructive force out from her slamming into all her enemies in twenty yards, those who were unfortunate enough to miss out on the Earth Barrier were sent slamming hard into walls, pillars and tables, easily breaking all their bones on impact. Those who had shields were still knocked off their feet with little more than bruises and bumps.

"That was nothing..." said Rhia

"You ain't seen nothing yet..."

Suddenly the Guild started to shake... each shake felt like a minor earthquake.

"W-what is that!?" Exclaimed a Phantom Grunt

"That... is what happens when Master Makarov gets pissed..." Said Cana

"When he's angry the master is even manlier!" Added Elfman.

A few minutes of tense combat passed before something fell out of the rafters and created a crater.

"What was that!?"

"Master!" Wailed Erza as she knelt to check on him. "He's in bad condition..."

The Phantom Lord guild took this news with pride, with their master beaten Fairy Tail was weak and if even Makarov could be beaten so easily then the Guild would fall soon. "Their Master is down! Now attack!"

"Fall back!" ordered Erza "Thats an order!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Outside the Phantom Guild the retreating Fairy Tail guild was cut off from their escape route... or more like was being chased... by one person...

At the top of the Cliffs over looking Oak Town where a clear cobblestoned field of sorts lay one of their strageling members got attacked...

*Wa-bam*

Sara got sent flying into a park bench, almost falling off the side of the city cliffs but grabbing hold of the edge, pulling herself back up... she was back in Paladin gear so pulling herself up wasn't easy.

Natsu was missing, having gone in search of Lucy... but the rest of the guild was there to defend her against the attacker.

When Sara saw her assailant it was Rhia, the Night Elf Emerald Dragonslayer. Sara drew her sword. "So you wanted more huh?"

"I can't just let you all get away, you are all allied with the Horde and you must be put down!" screamed Rhia

"Is this what this is all about to you!?" Replied Sara, waving the Fairy Tail members off, this was to be her fight, but they may watch... "Horde Versus Alliance!? This is Earthland! As far as I'm concerned there are no Horde and Alliance here! Don't be foolish!"

"Foolish!? You think I'm being foolish!? This is for vengeance, Horde Orcs killed my friends I'd known for thousands of years! All horde must die!"

"Don't you understand the gravity of the situation here!? I wasn't sent here on some Horde mission! Look at that symbol on your stomach!" Sara pointed out the winged tower tattoo on her thin but muscled stomach. "Wyrmrest Accord, you and I are here for the same purpose! So put your blades down!"

"Never!" and the Night Elf came at the Blood Elf. "Emerald Dragon Mists of Evisceration!" a cloud of green mist enveloped Sara, the small particles were like barbs cutting into her skin and causing a vast about of minor cuts on her body. When the mist cleared her body was cut up and despite each wound only bleeding slightly, all the cuts looked like she was bleeding more than she was.

"Is see your pulling out the big guns here... very well..." Sara dropped her sword. "You may have Phantom lord, you may love your petty alliance... but hear this... SCREW THE HORDE!" Sara yelled "In this world, I don't fight for the Horde, I don't even fight for The Accord... I fight for Fairy Tail! Though I've been in this guild but a few days! In my heart I've been with them forever!"

The Fairy Tail Guild members seemed to be taken by shock from this statement. Erza may have even teared a bit.

"If you cross them you will pay more than if you crossed any of the Horde, I will not let you destroy them because of something which has nothing to do with them! They are the most caring people I've met, they let me in on a moment's notice with no judgemental ideas upon realising who I am, a clean slate! If you think they are anything like those who killed your friends, you know nothing!"

"Black Dragon Shadowfire Fist!" Sara lunged at the Night Elf striking her in the chest with a fist of black flames, before following up with her other fist, plain and simple with an insulting bitch smack across the face knocking her on her butt.

The night elf kicked out and took out Sara's legs, tripping her. Sarandra rolled aside to her feet before sending a high kick at Rhia, which was caught. Thinking she had the upper hand Rhia pushed forward trying to send the Blood Elf over but this was not the case. Sara had planned for this and with the force used the push her back, used the momentum to set her other foot on fire with her shadowflames, kicking Rhia in the pelvis area, pushing off her and vaulting off her hands doing a backflip back onto her feet.

A short fist fight engaged with no magic before the Blood Elf caught Rhia by her neck, holding her at arms length. "Tell me why I should spare you." said Sara

"I'll not... plead to you just to fulfil your sadistic desires monster!" grimaced Rhia

"Just give me one."

"NO! I'm not finished, Green Dragon Elemental Gusts!" Rhia forced her hand out towards Sarandra's Face sending a forceful jet of air blasting her back, letting the Night Elf go.

There was a snap and the Fairy Tail guild members all gasped, Rhia looked over her handywork.

"I did it..." she muttered "I killed her!" she looked over the Blood elf, whose neck she'd snapped back with her wind jet so that is almost was turned around 180 degrees...

"Y-you killed Sara!" Wailed Gray.

The Night Elf turned around to face them "She deserved it!"

"You killed one of our Guild members! You won't get away with this! If the master was alright he'd have ripped your head off for killing one of our family!"

The Night Elf backed up, getting ready to flee or fight if she had to... but something stopped her, the boy with black hair and half naked turned pale... then the rest of the Fairy Tail did as well...

A hand touched her shoulder, it was ice cold, so cold her skin froze upon its touch... she looked back so see the one she thought she had killed, her neck snapped back around her shoulder, she got kicked forward, pivoting to look at this... thing...

It reached up to her head and grabbing it, snapped it back around with a gruesomely loud crack. It cracked its jaw twice before flexing its neck. The skin of it was a blueish pale black with bleach blue pale hair... the eyes snapped open, ice cold blue with mists like melting dry ice coming off them.

Her voice was hollow and echoy, but still familiar... "You know..." said Sara "That actually stung a little..."

"W-what are you!?" Exclaimed Erza

"No... you can't be... that's even worse! Death Knight!"

Black armor adorned with skulls and bones matirialized around her, being formed of ice before the top layer of ice melted away revealing the plate armor itself. It still left her stomach out however, and had black fur fittings with glowing blue gems embedded into it (the DK Blue starting gear)

"I can't apologize enough to hiding this from you Fairy Tail... I was afraid... I've scared enough people by revealing who I really am..." she held her hand out, a massive blue runic blade forming out of ice, then shattering to reveal a black saronite blade with blue, green and red runes drawn on the length of the blade with an essence of death coming off of them. "But you still hurt Fairy Tail... I cannot forgive you for that, in death or not... Know... That I. WILL. HAUNT YOU!" she sheathed her sword "And know, we're not done here!" she reeled back.

"Black Dragon secret art" A large dragon seemed to appear behing Sarandra, missing a jaw which had been replaced with black steel, its eyes glowed with an evil golden fire and it was bathed in shadowflame. Deathwing's Wrath of Power!" a large tendril of black shadow caught Rhia and brought her high into the sky, Sarandra following as though she had black angelic wings of flame. About twenty meters up the tendrils let go before quickly circling around and slamming the night elf into the ground with tremendous force, making a massive crater in the stone walkways and sending out an explosion of black smoke, it had also knocked most of Fairy Tail off their feet.

Sara landed next to the Night Elf who was writhing in pain... the Night Elf looked up at the Blood Elf... or Dark Elf... whatever she was now...

Once the rest of the Fairy Tail guild regained their footing and returned to the epicenter of the explosion, they found Sara holding the Night Elf on one knee while feeding her a red potion, trickling it down her throat...

The night elf coughed before coming to...

"Y-you could have just let me die..." she wheezed.

The shocked Fairy Tail just looked curiously at Sara as she glanced back at them with undead eyes. She smiled, it was still as pretty as when she was in her living state... other than the skin and eye color changes, she looked no less pretty or beautiful that she had before. (She kinda looks like Sylvanas in a sense, but with light blue hair and eyes) "If being with Fairy Tail has taught me anything... its that we spare our opponents."

"W-why?"

Sara chuckled "Isn't it obvious... Pfft! No one dies in Fairy Tail!"

"Huh?"

"Oh wait... the wall..." she coughed regaining her composure after having broken an invisible fourth wall. "Nothing..."

"Sara..." Started Erza "What are you?"

Sara stood and turned around to face Erza "I'm what those back home call a death knight... We're undead..."

Erza looked troubled by this "Necromancy is a forbidden magic here..."

"Its not like it was my choice... It was forced upon me, and the other Death Knights... in life I was a powerful Paladin, but that was before the Wrath of the Lich king... during the Burning Crusade we waged upon Illidan the Betrayer and the Demonic masses of the Burning Legion... You see..." Sara pulled out a black potion from her satchel, the same sludgy substance she had claimed was medicine. "This is a blight drink, not something for the living to consume..." she downed it easily and color returned to her, her skin becoming tanned and peachy, her eyes returning to their fel green and her hair going bright red again. "These potions provide considerable Runic Power to Death Knights, which is what power our spells, its much different from Mana, Magic Power or really any other type of Magical energy. We gain it through the use of Runes and simply from killing and soul absorption..." she shook her back, making her runic blade more prominently focused on. "Anyways before I left Alexstrasza the Queen of Dragons, the Lifebinder taught me how to convert my runic power into a sort of... life guise... it made me seem... well... alive... not undead... however while this form is active I cannot use any runic powers without dropping my Respec magic, and my Death Knight form is my most powerful form... back home I was considered a Level 82 Elite Death Knight in my guild, which is our form of ranking system. Though by now I'd wager I'm probably at least Level 95 or 100 Elite..." she sighed "again I'm really sorry about any trouble I've caused you."

"No, I'm sorry" said Erza

"Huh?"

"I should have noticed sooner, then you wouldn't have to have hidden yourself... you didn't bring this curse upon yourself, it was forced upon you unwillingly... I don't want you to feel excluded from this guild, no matter who you are we will accept you. You acted valiantly today, for Fairy Tail... I don't think I could find a more honorable individual. Now... if you wish, you may strike me..."

*sweat drop*

"Thaaanks?"

"No problem"

*slap*

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**My chapters are little of late, but so is my imagination...**

**I'll try to make longer chapters later on, once I can focus on the other members since you already know what happens as far as the anime goes so if I wrote it down I'd just be repeating shit...**

**Anyways if you enjoyed why not fave and follow this fic so you can stay in the know of updates. **

**As for feed back I'd appreciate it if you dropped me a review, if it is negative, constructive criticism is the best you can offer!**

**WTYL guys,**

**-Rogue**


End file.
